


Relationships?

by Iwazumi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwazumi/pseuds/Iwazumi
Summary: “You don’t know what having a girlfriend means?”They were seated on the floor of Adora’s room, Glimmer was ushered away by her mother right after breakfast, which left just Bow and herself. And on the mental list of things She wanted to get advice on she was quickly shooting this question to bottom of her list.She wanted to hold back her blush but it was eating at the tip of her ears and the low rising of her neck and for She Ra’s sake she was suffocating.





	Relationships?

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hope this turns out okay

 

Sometimes on rare occasions Adora thinks she’s getting the hang of things around Brightmoon, like that time when Bow had asked her if she knew what a dog was, which if she was being honest slightly offended her,

because of course she knew what a dog was. The Fright Zone was bad, but geez they weren’t that bad. 

Though even she had to admit upon seeing their big fluffy ears and oh my She Ra, super soft paws a sigh of relief had hit her. To say she was expecting large teeth and terrifyingly long claws was an understatement. It’d taken her a moment to adjust to the energetic balls of fur, mainly out of fear-but she wouldn’t let Bow and Glimmer know that.

In another instance Glimmer had all but dragged Adora into the kitchen one early afternoon because, ‘even princesses have to know how to cook something.’ And honestly she had a point.

In the Fright Zone cadets were only fed three meals a day, with what Adora now sees as portions too small for any living being. But the idea of cooking had caught her attention, as cadets weren’t allowed in the kitchens, so she didn’t even have a clue as to how the food was prepared. 

She might’ve nodded a bit too eagerly because the grin Glimmer gave her only made her mood jump even more. 

And honestly? Adora thought she did pretty well,

Glimmer had tried to teach her to make a ‘sandwich’, which she didn’t understand how the idea of an evil witch who controlled sand could even sound appealing more or less appetizing, but she’d listen intently on Glimmer’s words regardless. 

It’d taken a bit of time, mostly because whenever Glimmer said an ingredient Adora made a face. The kind of face that said ‘I have absolutely no idea what that is, but I’m going to keep smiling because I don’t want you to be upset with me.’ And Glimmer would pause, give Adora the tiniest smile, (which Adora won’t mention made her heart throb in just the slightest) and let her taste the ingredient as she re-explained what it was. 

And after it felt as if Adora might’ve tried every bit of the kitchens pantry, she had the ingredients memorized, 

She was a girl of word plan, she could create battle plans, and commit to them- she was a previous cadet and the highest in her rank. She could complete obstacle courses, infiltrate and rescue kidnapped friends and she’d fought off numerous horde soldiers.

So she could remember a few measly ingredients. 

It was just around to actually making it that she fumbled.

The ‘toaster oven’ as she’d remember Glimmer call it, was suppose to ‘toast’ the bread? She wasn’t aware bread could be eaten warmly. Glimmer said it’d give the sandwich a ‘crunch’, and honestly she didn’t know what to expect but she couldn’t deny that she was a bit eager to use it.

Or at least she was up until Glimmer had stepped out to grab their drinks, that the toaster oven began ticking, 

Fast paced and almost erratic it ticked and oh She Ra She was screwed, immediately the worse came to her mind first. Anxiety hit like a lightning bolt as she began banging on the toaster, because that’d work right? 

Only her fists made the toasters ‘tick’ turn into a loud and aggressive ‘tock’ and at that point she just assumed the worst. 

The tocking intensified as a sudden heap of flames shot out the toasters vents and if Adora’s heart hadn’t dropped moments before it was deep in her stomach by now. It’d taken a lot longer than she’d like to admit before fear suddenly roared over her idea of ‘I can fix this’. She began to call out for Glimmer and rather frantically because Glimmer, poor Glimmer all but ran in practically spilling whatever was in the cups occupying her hands. 

And at her shriek of panic Adora all but kicked the toaster far across the room and well,

That might’ve caused one very small teensy itsy bitsy fire bigger than the already ablaze flames, that not all caused the entire kitchen staff to evacuate but, in the end she did learn how to use the toaster oven.

Of course that meant when her ban on the kitchen was lifted.

But Adora was understanding more and more each and everyday it was just, on this particular occasion she was a bit farther behind than she’d like to be.

“You don’t know what having a girlfriend means?”

They were seated on the floor of Adora’s room, Glimmer was ushered away by her mother right after breakfast, which left just Bow and herself. And on the mental list of things she wanted to get advice on she was quickly shooting this question to bottom of her list.

She wanted to hold back her blush but it was eating at the tip of her ears and the low rising of her neck and for She Ra’s sake she was suffocating. 

She’d just learned the term a week ago!

“I-I mean of course I know what ‘having a girlfriend’ means it’s- psh- it’s uhm, duh it’s,”

“You have no idea what it is do you.” And she loves Bow but right now she really wanted to smack that smug smile off of his face. “It’s alright Adora,” his smile turned to one of sincere as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Having a girlfriend means being in a romantic relationship with a girl.” 

“Relationship,” she mumbled back. 

A shocked gasp.

‘What?’ What did she say?

“Please tell me you know what romance is,” 

“O-of course I know what romance is!” He was was giving her that look again, that ‘I know you’re lying look because you’re a terrible liar.’ and she hated how right it tended to be, though just not in this moment.

“We weren’t allowed to show love or remorse to the other cadets, because it’d be a sign of weakness. Love was seen as a weakness.” Her brows furrowed as she glanced away, “but I assume that’s just another thing the horde was wrong about.”

The hand on her shoulder loosened a bit as Bow leaned over to pull Adora into a hug, “Love is anything but a weakness Adora. Love keeps you going, fighting for someone or something keeps you going.”

And she squeezed back because hearing it felt so much better than just knowing that. 

“Thank you, Bow.” She mumbled as they pulled apart. 

“Anytime. But hey, why’d you ask in the first place?” 

Oh. Right, that.

“Uh, erm I just, was wondering ya know? I’d heard some people mention it back in the village, and then I saw that they kissed, and I, uhm, was curious?” She’d squeaked out the last part and couldn’t stop herself as she rambled on a bit longer, struggling to find any point to this before Bow finally cut her off, 

“Wait wait, were you asking because you wanted to ask someone to be your girlfriend?” His eyes were shining and his grin was a tad past scary and Adora was really starting to regret asking now because her ears were on fire and her cheeks had already set off numerous fire alarms.

“Th-that’s not, nooo, err,” her squealing didn’t help cool off her head and her hands only added heat to her cheeks but she couldn’t hide her face any better. 

Bow’s laughter only became louder and louder.

She was definitely burning that mental list.

At some point his laughter had died down enough to let out a light hearted, “it’s alright Adora, really.” She didn’t even attempt to peek through her fingers, the heat was still there.

“It’s perfectly okay to like someone, I mean it’s only natural too.” She’d removed her hands enough to see his smile, so he continued, 

“liking someone is wonderful. You want nothing but the best for them, and being around them just brightens your mood, right?”

Adora nodded, “She makes me really happy, and I want to protect her at all costs.” Bow hummed his agreement before slipping in, “Oh wow.”

Bashful Adora was so rarely seen it was almost like she became a different person every time it came out. She’d stayed quiet but Bow kept on. 

“Do I know her? Oh! I could help you ask her out!” He looked more eager than her at that idea, but she nodded anyway. She could use all the help she could get.

“So who is it?” Oh yeah. She’d have to tell him who it is,

“It’s uh, it’s Glim-“ the flash of light quickly cut her off as Adora all but jumped when Glimmer popped into the room.

Her squeak also didn’t help and Glimmer leaned towards her a concerned look coloring her face.

“Adora? Are you okay?” 

Her response was furious nodding, she didn’t even bother to attempt at words.

Though she froze as the sounds of snickering arose to her ears, and she all but spun on her heels to give off the most menacing glare she could muster towards Bow.

Which only made him begin to cackle because honestly,

She just looked like an angry tomato.

“Uhm, am I missing something here?” Glimmer’s hands were on her hips and the picture of slight annoyance covered her face. 

Bow who finally seemed to calm down long enough to respond mustered out a casual, “Nah you’re good, but Adora does have something she wants to tell you.” He began to stand which made Adora immediately scramble up to follow him as he made his way towards the door whispering quite frantically, “where are you going?! I thought you were going to help me!” Her arms were moving faster then she ever knew them too, but honestly she was freaking out.

She was clutching his arms and pulling him back in, with an attempt to get him to stay, dear gods please stay.

“I am, that’s why I’m giving you two alone time, not my best plan but what better time than the present right?” He’d given her a half shrug and one more reassuring smile before waving to Glimmer who was giving them an incredulous look.

“I gotta head back home for a bit, but let’s hang out later, bye guys.” He offered another one of his signature smiles and gave Adora a very obvious thumbs up followed by a not so subtle wink right before he rushed out the door, just as Adora was reaching to grab at him again.

And Adora, 

Well Adora was just about pulling out her hair when she turned to look at Glimmer.

“Seriously Adora, are you okay? And what’s up with Bow? You guys are acting,” her eyes narrowed a bit. “Weird.” She finished off before taking a step back looking around the room expectantly.

“Is this a prank? What’s gonna pop out?” She was pivoting on the balls of her heel, making sure to peer into every direction.

And as much as Adora’s heart was still beating quite rapidly she paused enough to give Glimmer one very confused look as she said, “what’s a ‘prank’?”

“Oh thank gods.” After one very dramatic sigh of relief from Glimmer, Adora made her back towards the princess.

“Bow hasn’t taught you pranks yet,” and Glimmer smiled, one of those lopsided smiles that made Adora’s heart burst a little, and honestly she was just about ready to just flop onto her bed and scream

but Glimmer brushed her hand onto Adora’s shoulder, and the girl had to stop and think, if just a touch could make her feel like flying what would a kiss do?

Her ears burned at the thought.

“So what did you need to tell me?” And she’d said it with so much care and concern coating it in just the slightest bit of softness in her voice that honestly Adora would’ve just melted if she had, had the chance.

“N-nothing too big, j-just that I wanted to get something off my chest is all,” that’s a good way to start it right?

She sure hoped so.

She moved to sit on the edge of her bed and offered Glimmer to take a seat beside her, and only with some hesitation Glimmer joined her and they were almost bound at the hip.

She couldn’t stop it even she tried to, the small smile that crept up at the fact that Glimmer sat so close. Undoubtedly due to more concern than anything else, but the trouble she went to for Adora just made her heart surge even more.

Maybe she could do this,

“Glimmer I-“ Or maybe she couldn’t. 

and she probably shouldn’t have done it, but she couldn’t possibly confess to the princess without making eye contact. Only Adora met beautiful brown eyes filled with nothing but love and admiration for the girl in front of her and Adora couldn’t take it.

She froze up, 

Her shoulders were hunched, her throat became dry, and she couldn’t breathe. The amount of pressure this took up suddenly hit her as she began to fumble with her words.

“I, er, I li-like-what, what I like is,” oh for She Ra’s sake, she was making a complete fool of herself in front of Glimmer. 

The hand that reached for her own did nothing but create more nerves and more stumbling, and more anxiety, dear gods help her-

“Adora breathe.” Yes, She should probably do that.

“Good, just breathe, relax. It’s alright.” The thumb running soothingly over her fingers helped her do just that but the anxiety behind what she still had yet to do surged through her.

Once her breathing leveled evenly Glimmer gave a look of relief but stayed quiet. Probably giving Adora the opportunity to try once more, except Adora knew better than to try speaking again.

Especially when those beautiful brown eyes looked at her like that.

Another beat past as Adora focused on her breathing and the the warm palm pressed to her own.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. Glimmer looked puzzled, “sorry? for what?” The thumb against her hand never stopped running across her fingers.

“I’m just, i'm not good with feelings. I’m better at acting out how I feel. Like-if I’m mad I’ll go to the training grounds, or if I’m sad I’ll take a walk; But when it comes to this,” she makes a meek gesture between the two of them with her free hand. “I’m terrible. Especially when it comes to talking about stuff.” 

Another beat passed with nothing but silence and honestly Adora was surprised Glimmer didn’t just teleport herself away, because honestly Adora wished she could’ve.

“Then show me how you’re feeling.”

Of all the responses to how Glimmer would’ve reacted to her saying that; this, was not one of them.

It also didn't help that the tone in her voice had shifted, almost willing Adora to do something, 

To show her something. 

Almost as if she felt the same.

And it only took looking for some sort of hesitation in Glimmer’s eyes before Adora all but shot forward, and kissed her. And maybe Glimmer wasn’t expecting a kiss of all things but she certainly didn’t pull back either, even when Adora left space for her to retreat if she didn’t want this.

If she didn’t want her.

Adora’s never kissed anyone before, but she must be doing something right, because Glimmer’s almost in complete sync with her and she can’t help it as she almost all but hums her satisfaction as soft fingers suddenly reach her cheeks, tugging if not a bit stubbornly to get her just even the slightest bit closer.

She doesn’t know what to do with her hands as they lay limp in her lap but she’s just itching to touch the girl, 

She lets her arms slowly reach around Glimmer’s waist, hesitating just in case the princess doesn’t like it. Though just as her hands meet her she feels the weight of the other girls arms rest on her shoulders, and light fingers run through her hair, and gods does it feel good.

Does she feel good.

And she hates herself for it but she pulls back, almost panting for air as she just stares at closed eyes before they slowly flutter open, 

The heat radiating from Adora’s face doesn’t even feel like they compare to the ones shining off of Glimmer’s, and before she can stop it, a snort rings out, then another and suddenly she’s laughing and she doesn’t know why.

But she feels all the more better about it once she hears Glimmer’s giggles chime in with her own own.

The laughter begins to die down, and suddenly she’s reminded of Glimmer’s hands in her hair and the trembling hands Adora has on her waist, she doesn’t know why but she has nothing to say. Nothing she can say.

‘I mean, what do you even say to the girl that you just kissed but didn’t confess to?’

The fingers begin to move through her hair once more almost as they’re trying to soothe her, as Glimmer looks as if she’s thinking about the same thing. 

As if she’s trying to come to the same conclusion as Adora.

“Glimmer I-I’m uhm, i-“ And she’s falling again, she’s trying to even her breathing as she thinks of a way to phrase her words in which Glimmer would understand, but she stumbling and tumbling and she feels as though she’s in an endless loop, waiting to finally crash into the earth once more.

Except,

“It’s okay, Adora.” 

She falls into a pair of arms, softer than the furs of Brightmoon’s dogs. And lighter than the feathers seamed into her pillows. They’re sturdy, and fully prepared to hold her until she’s ready to get back onto her feet once more, because maybe, just maybe.

“I love you too.”

She feels the same.


End file.
